


For a Moonflower weeps, and a Ghost sleeps

by ScienceMachine



Series: Sesshoumaru's many adventures on teenage parenthood [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceMachine/pseuds/ScienceMachine
Summary: Sesshoumaru had not expected to come to care for the half-ghost. This little adventure to escape from his tedious duties was proving to be a big bad idea. Not that he cared nor intended to ever admit to his errors.Or,Sesshoumaru is in a constant state of what the fuck and not the clueless single father kind. He is also apparently alright co-parenting with Clockwork.And Danny wants a full night’s sleep, to survive the year, and for the overprotective dog-dad to back off.All in all, may the world be spared from this disaster.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Sesshoumaru & Danny Fenton
Series: Sesshoumaru's many adventures on teenage parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996174
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue: Sakura petals on Snowy Strands

**Author's Note:**

> i am kind of all over the place.  
> this is supposed to be a serious crossover btw.

It was supposed to go alright.

Danny and his friends were on another mission to explore the Ghost Zone, because past experience was never enough to make them stop their idiotic attempts at supernatural exploration. The green atmosphere was brimming with the incontable doors native to the place, and with the feel of the dead. Their raw screams of pain and voices claiming for mercy became more overwhelming when said sounds traveled far and wide, and echoed back from places unknown.

The low burr of the Specter Speeder broke through the noise, its steadiness and special ability to cancel spectral sounds appreciated by the humans who manned it.

“Guys, can we go now. This place has always given me the creeps” Whispered Tucker, shuddering as another glowing shadow passed by the window.

“Stop being such a coward. It’s only been, like, an hour” Said Sam, not quite able, nor willing, to hide the disapproval from her voice. She lazily popped another carrot into her mouth as the vehicle turned intangible and passed through some floating debris.

Danny, in ghost form and drifting with enviable grace on the spirit realm, finally butted in.“Tuck, we have never come this far from WalKer’s Prison. Remember we need—”

The techno-geek rolled his eyes. “All the information we can on the Elsewhereness before Vlad does or else he will complete his evil plan, I know”

Danny huffed and blew a stray white hair away from his eyes. “And the clues are all over the Zone”

They silently explored for another three hours, a shiver little by little instauring itself in the humans’ flesh. For the Zone was the residence of ghosts, and was thus alien in nature to mortal children.

Half-ghosts being the only exception as always, since Danny was having the time of his after-life floating around and curiously listening to the whispers of his kin.

Sam sighed. “As much as I hate it, I kinda agree with Tuck. We cannot be here too long Danny, we still don’t know the long term effects the Ghost Zone has on humans” She narrowed her purple eyes, “And we _do have_ a math quiz tomorrow, in case you decided to ignore it”

The Ghost Boy blushed and rubbed his neck, all too aware of the judging gazes of his friends. It wasn’t like he wasn’t applying himself. Okay, maybe a bit of that.

Still, Vlad had been sending all his pawns after him. Sleep was important to a growing teenage boy.

Suddenly, a white light flashed in the distance, blinding and scorching. It slowly extended and enveloped them, its brightness and heat made them reach from cover, screaming all the while.

When it was over, Sam and Tucker blinked and got up from the floor. They were surprised it had knocked them out at all, things normally required a whole lot more pain to achieve that.

The goth shook her head and contacted the half-ghost with the communicator, who groaned and responded with, “The heck was that?”

Sam’s purple eyes widened, seeing something heading in her friend’s direction. “I don’t know, Danny, but we should go. _ASAP_ ”

“Why?” He didn’t notice the glowing red shadow at his back.

“Danny?” Breathed Tucker, mouth agape as he caught sight of what had made Sam pause. “We need to go, buddy. _Now_ ”

The Ghost Boy only had time to dodge to the right as a blast was shot, scarcely missing his head. High on adrenaline, he turned to face his adversary, his lips pulled into a snarl.

It was what could only be described as a fox, one of its nine tails smoking with the residual energy of the blast. It returned Danny’s challenge with teeth and growling of its own, red fur standing on end and black eyes narrowed in warning.

The fight didn’t last, and the half-ghost was losing. He had scrapes and bites and parts of his uniform were charred by the blasts the fox was sending repeatedly. Danny abruptly ceased all movement, and lowered his head, hiding his eyes.

“Sam, Tuck. Go on without me”

The goth tried to protest. “But, Danny—”

“ _Just_ **_go!_** ” He screamed as he released a Wail.

The shockwave pushed the Speeder away from the battle ground. The two passengers crashed against the walls and chairs until the vehicle stopped shaking. Groaning, and bodies feeling like a big bruise, they stood up and tried to determine who was the winner.

Among the smoke and rock bits, the fox was nowhere to be found. The friends held their breath as they reached for Danny, promptly releasing it when they saw his unconscious form atop a giant green rock. He was injured but not overly so for what they could see, which let them more at ease.

He then transformed back into his human form.

Their smiles of relief turned sour as they noticed the rock was heading to a glowing green portal. Knowing they would not make it on time, they could only scream as the portal swallowed their friend and closed.

**_“Danny!”_ **

For his part, the unconscious half-ghost crossed the portal, unaware of what awaited him.

On a sunny day in feudal Japan, Danny Fenton woke up to a black-haired little girl with a bright smile, Kermit the Frog, and a dude who looked like some kind of gold-eyed Moon elf.

This just _couldn’t_ be happening. “Oh, _bite me_ ”

Three flabbergasted blinks were his answer.


	2. The scent of a Shiroibara - A meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another story i had to divide in more manageable chapters lol.  
> sorry for the wait.
> 
> [there is nothing here] - English  
> “hello, there” - Japanese

The road to the Western Land’s Castle was a escenic one, Sakura trees of different sizes and ages decorated the way towards its entrance, and various cold-blooded animals and youkai liked to sun-bathe at the treetops. As the land slowly morphed into the human village that surrounded one side of the castle, the aroma of freshly baked bread, a gift brought by the seafaring humans, and other foodstuffs became more pronounced. On the other side the smells differed, they were more wild and bloody, but no less alluring than the human ones. Here, demons and humans lived in harmony, and without interacting with the other, as was the wish of their former Lord, Touga.

It all bored Sesshoumaru to no end.

He, like any other normal demon being, hated stagnancy and bureaucracy with a vengeance. His father had hated it too, for all his patience brought by years of ruling these lands. Yet Sesshoumaru until now had not assumed the more political part of his lordship, for two hundred years the Council had gladly helped with them.

Once his father had perished, almost a third of the territory was lost to invasions and general mayhem, and Sesshoumaru had done the logical thing ~~and turned tail and ran~~ reconquered the lands and eliminated those against his rule.

Sadly, even with his limited independence, boringness was still out to kill him — Naraku had been a welcome distraction, now he had to content himself with killing idiotic challengers to avoid the enemy of any person with wanderlust tendencies, paperwork.

(He was not shrinking from his duties, of course not, he was merely preparing himself for the inevitable and grasping the last strands of freedom.

How he longed for another distraction. The sniveling idiots who were part of the Council of the West…)

“Lord Sesshoumaru. Look!” Rin exclaimed, and instinctually grasped his sleeve. “There’s a light in the sky!”

The demon looked up and his eyes minutely widened in fascination. Indeed, from the heavens a green swirling sphere was slowly increasing in size.

It had the scent of the dead on it.

“Rin,” He called his ward, a little tilt to his voice remarked the urgency of the situation, “Hide.”

She swallowed and nodded firmly, releasing his sleeve. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Jaken, Ah-Un.” He said almost as an afterthought, but his tone was firm and sharp. “Protect her.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Squeaked the imp.

The dragon inclined one of its heads and collected the human child, taking her to the forest.

Sesshoumaru kept watch over them until they were truly gone from the vicinity, and then took flight to study the phenomenon. He was half-way to the green vortex when he saw something vaguely human shaped drop out of it.

And it was falling towards the forest.

Growling under his breath, he changed direction and form, the blue sphere crackling with electric-like energy as the demon hurried to protect his pack. The amount of danger they got into was ridiculous at this point.

What he found truly astounded him.

The impact had created a crater which was still fuming with excess energy and heat, and inside of it was a human child.

Sesshoumaru regained his anthropomorphic form, and calmly walked in the boy’s direction, whip already formed and ready to tear into bones and flesh. A million thoughts and scenarios flashed in his mind, for as sure as the demon was of his strength, he was not foolish enough to fall prey to enemy traps, another lesson learned on his days hunting for Naraku. As he drew closer, the wind changed direction and his nose finally detected the aroma of the child — _teeneager, about fourteen-fifteen years old, malnourished, that same alien scent of Inuyasha’s priestess..._

The demon paused and narrowed his eyes, the boy was also small, worryingly so for a human his age.

He, too, smelled like the dead. And was somehow still breathing.

After all this time, something finally had drawn his interest.

His pack, who were hiding behind the bushes at his back, got out once their lord reabsorbed the poison whip. Curious out of their minds.

Rin poked the older child with one delicate finger, awe on her young face. She then proceeded to raise one of his eyelids, an habit his charge had learned from annoying the useless imp awake one too many times. “His eyes are very big, and they are like pretty jewels.”

“Some humans from the lands outside commonly possess this type of mutation,” Huffed Jaken, satisfying the Lord’s own odd curiosity on the matter.

They swiftly ceased all conversation when they heard a groan, and saw as the human finally gained consciousness. He blinked blearily, and for a moment Sesshoumaru swore his eyes flashed green — most likely his strange mutation had a reaction with the light — opening his mouth wide enough for the Lord to take note of the small fangs in his gums.

This was no _human_.

[Wai...Huh?] Danny said in the middle of his yawn. Then he blinked several times and shook his head, probably trying to clear his confusion. [The heck? This isn’t Amity.]

The half-ghost sat up and rubbed his eyes, and again saw he was nowhere near his haunt. Swallowing, he tried to locate the ecto-signature of his hometown without success. Feeling dread pooling on his gut, Danny examined his surroundings carefully, looking for landmarks or a familiar face.

The smiling little girl and gaping giant toad were definitely _not_ familiar faces. Oh, and there was a dragon behind them. Awesome.

The group of three looked at him, and he blinked at them. Danny was the first to break contact to maintain a semblance of sanity, only to find… Ok. So the Heidy, Kermit, and double Discord combo came with a freaking ethereal Moon Elf-like creature as a side dish.

He chose that moment to, understandably, start panicking.

This just _couldn’t_ be happening. [Oh, _bite me._ ]

Three flabbergasted blinks were his answer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hid his interest as the human child tagged along. The swirling mass — a portal to the otherworld of sorts were his suspicions — had long vanished even before the child had woken up. 

The human — [Danny, my name is Danny] He had pointed to himself, not that Sesshoumaru cared much for his name — stared at his surroundings with fascination, a gleam in his eye. He had briefly tensed when he heard a growl in the distance, another queer quality of his since only the Dog Demon’s senses were keen enough to discern such sound. He also walked with the elegance and quiet of those not of the world, senses on alert and quietly ready for an attack at any moment, different to paranoid human soldiers in the way he stood and acted with the uncalm and curious disposition of a predator away from its territory.

But as much as Sesshoumaru was hiding his examination, the same courtesy was not shared by their new companion. His whole being was wirred towards the Demon, likely recognizing the danger, again odd for a supposedly normal human without the smell of holy powers, and hoping to prepare himself by analyzing the way his opponent moved. Smart, but useless with the likes of a creature such as the Lord of the Western Lands.

[So who are you all?] He asked, effectively breaking Sesshoumaru away from his musings. He got no answer. [Brooding silence is good and everything but I kinda need some answers.]

“Filthy human, what manner of speech is that?” Quipped Jaken.

The child’s eyes widened, and he groaned while putting a hand against his forehead. He then sighed and began to speak in many other languages until arriving at an outdated version of sanskrit - Sesshoumaru had been taught the old language by his father, who had learned it from demons of old. He hid his reaction to another abnormality by the human and waited for him to give up, not being one for conversation. The same could not be said for his pack.

“Do you know what he is saying, Lord Sesshoumaru?” Asked Rin, and their guest’s confused and exasperated expression morphed to understanding. His mouth formed an “o”.

“Can you understand me now?” He said, his accent rough and thick, the words rolling off his tongue as if scraping wood. Which spoke of how alien his mother tongue was, even Sesshoumaru had difficulty pinpointing its origins.

Jaken was too above it all to roll his eyes, so his mocking tone made up for it. “Finally you speak in the way of the mentally sound.”

The child looked rightfully offended, his accent made more prominent by his anger, “Hey, I don't know what your problem with me is, Kermit, it’s not like I’m following you for the company—”

“And why, pray tell, are you following us, useless human?” Snarked the imp.

“Shut up, Kermit! I thought you were supposed to be—”

He was interrupted mid-annoyed rambling by a childish giggle. “My name is Rin, what is yours?”

The boy’s blue eyes softened. “I am Danny! Short for Daniel.” Not the most common of names in these lands either. “Good to meet you, Rin.”

She looked in Sesshomeru’s direction, and he inclined his head in permission. The girl smiled and took the flabbergasted child’s hand. She waved in the imp’s direction. “This is Master Jaken. Say hi!” She wrapped her arms around the struggling green demon, and the teen hid his giggles behind his hand.

“Good to meet you, Kermit,” He said cheekily.

The imp exploded. “Respect your elders, insolent child!”

“But Master Jaken, it is not polite not to introduce yourself. Lord Sesshoumaru says so.”

The irritated toad-like demon covered her mouth. “Quiet, girl.”

The child was full on laughing at their antics, hands on his belly as he tried to control his breathing. “Jesus, you guys are so funny.” He then turned to stare at the last member of the group. “And you are?”

The duo stopped their antics, and Rin excitedly ran towards her Lord. “He is Lord Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru barely acknowledged the human’s clumsy greeting. Turning around, he began his walk anew, curiosity left behind for the moment as he caught the smell of his prey.

His pack, as always, dutifully followed.

And the newly introduced Danny did too.

* * *

[Okay, so… we, and by that I mean Sesshoumaru, just killed a giant butterfly _thing_. Which could talk, spitted acid, had too many arms for comfort, and had all the colors of the rainbow. And it flirted with me? _Ugh._ ] Danny shuddered. [Of course, of _freaking course_ things are not gonna be normal anywhere I go. And I lost my bet with Tucker, awesome start to the day after ending up in some weird anime version of Japan.]

Because of course he had ended up in freaking Japan. Sam had made Tucker and him watch enough anime to know that _-sama_ was a Japan thing.

And to learn the language. Sam wasn’t the biggest fan of subtitles, nor dubs.

The blood and gore and general feeling of death plus pain and suffering were also a give away that they were in a period of war. But Danny had perfected the art of ignoring the disturbing crap that came with the job/superhero thing.

At least the kid, Rin, was tolerable.

Wait.

“Hey, em, Kermit?” The weird toad grumbled under his breath, Danny ignored it with the ease of practice, like he did with Vlad. “Did the butterfly guy flirt with me? Because I’m in no way interested, too much acid and rainbow for my tastes.”

“Ignorant human. The creature was here to challenge my Lord and claim his pack as nourishment. He was a fool to do so.”

“This is somehow grosser than wanting my pelt in a wall,” Danny muttered to himself. He decided to change to a safer subject, and to stop the green demon from anymore ass-kissing. “You haven’t been dead long, right?”

He was met with sudden silence and three different pairs of eyes blinking at him.

Well, that came out wrong.


End file.
